More recent road toll systems locate vehicles, or more precisely the onboard units (OBUs), with the assistance of a network of geographically distributed beacons, e.g. short-range radio beacons. During the passage of an onboard unit, each beacon generates a transaction record for a central accounting station of the road toll system that contains the identifier of the onboard unit and the identifier of the beacon and therefore demonstrates the presence of the vehicle. A debit account of the user can be debited by a location-related roadway, time or regional toll using this data in the central station. Such road toll systems are distinguished by high reliability and a high degree of toll acquisition but could make it possible to trace the movement of the vehicle in the central station, which can be problematic from the point of view of data security.